


Pack Lightly

by hellhoundtheory



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundtheory/pseuds/hellhoundtheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's about to make a rash decision. In fact, she already made it. All without consulting her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Lightly

“Korra?” Asami turned around the corner, looking for her girlfriend. They were supposed to go out for the day, have some fun. Judging by the sounds of sobbing, Asami could assume that wasn’t going to happen just yet. Forcing her jaw to relax, the non-bender approached the Avatar’s huddled form. Putting a hand on her shaking shoulder, Korra responded to the touch by jerking away. 

“What’s wrong?” Asami tried to get Korra to turn towards her, “Korra?” 

The reluctant Avatar turned towards her erstwhile girlfriend, regretting having to tell Asami the news. Brushing her cheeks of tears, she clenched her jaw and held her chin high.

“I’m so sorry, Asami,” Korra began, causing Asami’s brow to furrow, “I really am.” 

“What are you talking about, Korra? Just last night you were so excited to go out.” Again, Asami tried reaching out to her girlfriend, but was rejected, as Korra stood, defensive, raging like a wounded animal. 

“Don’t touch me,” Korra snarled. Asami wouldn’t scare that easily. She had seen her girlfriend in an uncontrolled Avatar state, this wasn’t going to hold her back. Steeling her nerves, Asami was ready for whatever insults the fiery Avatar could throw at her. 

While still crouching, Asami didn’t back off, but did not let herself seem like a threat to an angry Avatar. She knew how hurt she could get, even though Korra’s self-control had improved over the months of their relationship.

“Look, Asami, I’m sorry. I really am.” Korra didn’t sound sorry. Not in the least. 

“I have to go. I have to leave Republic City, and I can’t take you with me.” Already, Korra had swung a bag over her shoulder, clearly ready to leave. Naga approached from the back of Korra’s room; the polar-bear dog was ready to defend Korra against _Asami_. The industrial heiress had never been so befuddled before. Never before had confusion swirled in her gut with the slow grind of something that tore apart her insides.

_Korra?_ Asami tried to cry, tried to question, but the only utterance that came from her lips was a strangled cry as unwilling tears forced searing paths down her cheeks. 

The Avatar’s eyes softened, no longer possessed by cold, but still iced with harsh truth. Asami almost knew what was next, what pedantic, ritualistic platitudes Korra would spew to ease the frantic mind of her lover. She had heard them all before. Her father, Mako, even Korra, at some point. 

Korra lifted Asami’s chin, “Look, I love you, I do. These past few months have been great,” Regret tinged the icy surface of Korra’s voice with bitter warmth, “But I can’t be held back. I know what you would give up for me, you don’t have to say it. That’s why I can’t hold you back. I am not your life, you have a life. And I have one too,” Korra looked on the verge of tears herself, but, to her credit, kept steady, “We can’t hold each other back.” 

Asami managed to calm herself, thanking her demeanor and acting grace for that, even as she spoke, “You’re an idiot.” 

It came out acidic, but Asami couldn’t stop there, “What if you asked Avatar Aang, Roku, any of the past Avatars? They would never have let go of the ones they loved. Ask Katara. She didn’t have to give up her life, and I don’t either! Because you are a part of my life and I will make you fit, just like you will make me fit into yours if you love me as much as you say you do!” Clearly, Korra wasn’t expecting this kind of resistance. The Avatar wouldn’t always get the quiet, complacent version of Asami, and she had to understand that. 

“What about your company? What about your home? Your life here? Are you going to give it up and traipse around with me?” 

“My company? I can run it from wherever I choose. My home? Only memories of Dad and what he did. My life here? You are my life here. I would have left forever ago if you weren’t here. I’m not giving you up, so you had better stop giving me up and let me pack.” Korra took this in stride, but thought for a moment. 

“Pack lightly,” She grinned, hauling a shocked Asami onto the polar bear dog and racing towards the city. Forgetting the troubles of a moment ago, Asami began to laugh, causing a shy giggle to emerge from Korra.

“I am an idiot,” admitted the Avatar, who turned her head to glance at the smiling non-bender. 

“That’s why you need me by your side. To keep you from letting that heart of yours rule your head,” Asami affirmed, “Or from the opposite, as this case showed.” 

“I didn’t think you would want me to go.” Korra’s shame leaked through her cadence. 

“I’m your girlfriend, not some clinging vine. I have opinions and you should ask them first before assuming.” Asami did not scold Korra, but she knew Korra would make herself feel guilty enough. She changed the subject. 

“So, life on the road? Please tell me you have a plan,” Asami rolled her eyes as Korra handed her a map that looked like a child had scribbled all over it: a tangled thread of chaotic red dashes bleeding through the back of the page. 

“My plan is to go everywhere.” 

Asami grinned, no longer fraught with questions about her future, but with the answer of knowing she’d be happy, knowing that she was the Avatar’s one and only.


End file.
